Legends never die
by writerdetective
Summary: Kate esta enfrente del coche de Castle, esta ardiendo, ella piensa que el esta muerto, pero en realidad no es así, ¿Dónde está?¿Quién lo ha capturado?¿Podrá Beckett saber que esta vivo y salvarlo? si lo quieres Saber lee esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, por lo que nose si lo estaré haciendo bien o mal. Aquí os dejo mi teoría sobre como empezará la séptima temporada de Castle**

Kate no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, decidió pegarse en pellizco, para ver si se trataba de un sueño del que despertaría. Solo deseaba encontrarse en su cama con Castle abrazado a ella. No funcinó. El coche de su prometido estaba ardiendo, con él dentro, o eso es lo que todos creian...

...

_En un sótano, de una parte de la ciudad de Nueva York..._

-Dejarme!- Gritaba Castle- me tengo que casar, mi prometida me esta esperando- se oyen ruidos y voces susurrando- Castle pensó que era una broma de Ryan y Espóstio, como venganza a que no tuvieron despedida de soltero -chicos si esto es una broma no tiene gracia, Kate estará preocupada, si paráis os prometo dejaros mi Ferrari dos semanas a cada una pero parar.

-Deja de gritar, escritorcillo!- esa voz le resultaba muy familiar a Castle

-_"o no es Tyson, el 3xA, no puede ser, sabía que no estaba muerto, si Kate me hubiera hecho caso de poner seguridad en la boda esto no hubiera pasado. Oh no, Kate! seguro que piensa que estoy muerto, mierda, mierda, que puedo hacer?"_.

- Cuando un rayo de luz incidió en la cara del 3xA Castle se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-tu ca..ca...cara- balbuceó

-no te gusta, escritorcillo- golpea las costillas de Castle que estaba arrodillado en el suelo maniatado.

-ah! gritó Castle.

- Lo ha hecho mi novia

- La doctora- mencionó Castle

- La misma- apareció ella- tambien con la cara camibiada

" _Oh, no! se estarán vengando de Kate. Primero fue Ryan, luego yo, Lanie y Espo. solo quedaba Kate. Corro grave peligro y Kate tambien no se como saldremos de esta..." _Castle tenia miedo, pero no tanto miedo como saber que Kate estará triste sin saber la verdad:el sigue vivo.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Se que no es gran cosa pero aceptó comentarios bueno y malos, gracias por leer :DD, no tardaré en subier el siguiente capi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por vuestros reviews :D**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el día del accidente, una semana desde que él no estaba, una semana sin ía no habían celebrado el funeral de Castle, por que en la investigación no habían encontrado ningún resto del escritor, solo cenizas que todavía estaban analizando los técnicos. Martha y Alexis si querían celebrar un funeral para Rick, pero Beckett les convenció de que no lo hicieran, tenía una corazonada, creía que Castle seguía vivo, no sabía como explicarlo, era su instinto de policía, pero a pesar de eso seguía triste, no podía evitar llorar ni evitar pensar en los peor que el estuviera muerto

Beckett, seguía viviendo en el loft, a pesar de que todo le recordaba a él. Allí se sentía más segura, además una vez le prometio que si a el le pasaba algo ella cuidaria de Alexis, y así lo quiso hacer, ella siempre cumplía con su palabra más sobretodo si se trataba de Castle.

En esta semana ni Alexis, ni Martha ni ella habían hablado mucho, se habían limitado a saludarse y a llorar cada una encerrada en su habitación.

Kate se aferraba a una foto donde estaba con Castle, Martha, recordaba viejos tiempos ojeando fotos de cuando Castle era pequeño, y Alexis leía sus libros.

Hoy empezaba un nuevo día, las tres se encontraban desayunando, en la cocina sin decir nada, Martha se iba ha hacer la compra y convenció a Alexis para que se fuera con ella pero con Kate no era tan fácil, estaba destrozada y lo único que hacia a parte de coger la foto era acurrucarse en el sofa y taparse con una manta que ella y Rick solían usar para ver alguna pelicula y que todavía olía a él, se pasaba el día viendo reality shows pero ni eso le conseguía sacar una sonrisa, parecía un zombie. Martha y Alexis estaba muy preocupadas por ella. Martha volió a insistir.

- Querida, seguro que no quieres venir, te vendrá bien airearte un poco y salir de estas cuatro pareces.

Beckett sonrió un poco ante la insistencia de la que iba a ser su futura suegra- la verdad es que prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí, gracias Martha.

- quieres al menos que te traigamos algo del super?- preguntó Alexis

-Que hay en la lista

- Helado, fiambre, compresas, coca-cola- leyó Martha

Al oír la palabra compresas Beckett se quedo helada

-Que te pasa Kate? preguntó Alexis

-Q..qu..que día es hoy? balbuceó Kate

-Martes 24 por?- Preguntó Martha

- porque tengo un retraso de dos semanas

...

-Tysson, cuanto más lo vamos a retener?- pregunto la doctora, novia de tysson

-el tiempo que haga falta, no seas más pesada- contestó amargamente el 3XA

- La mejor forma de hacer sufrir a la detective Beckett es matándolo y dándole el cuerpo- dijo la doctora

- No Gilipollas!- Le gritó el 3XA- ella ya piensa que esta muerto. Porque te ha entrado tanta prisa para deshacerte de él, si fue tu plan?

- porque desde que esta el aquí no me haces ni puto caso, por eso!- dijo gritando y empezando a llorar

- y ahora se pone a llorar!. Esta bien cari, lo mataré.

-_"cari en serio, no me creo nada"_-pensó Castle

El 3xA cojió el cuchillo, lo limpió y se acerco a Castle y se lo puso en el cuello.

…...

-Estarás embarazada?. Preguntó Alexis

-No lo sé- respondió Beckett agobiada, quería un hijo con Castle, pero no ahora, no ahora que el no estaba.

_Martha bajo rapidamente a la farmacia_

- Hola, me podría dar un test de embarazo?

-En serio señora a su edad, es imposible

Este comentario hizo que Martha se quedará boquiabierta

- Pero será maleducada, la hoja de reclamaciones ahora mismo, además, no es para mi.

Cuando Martha consiguió el test, subió al loft y se lo dió a Beckett, esta se levantó rápidamente del sofa y se dirigió al baño. 5 minutos después al ver que esta no volvía Alexis tocó la puerta

- Kate va todo bien, necesitas ayuda?

Al no obtener respuesta de esta, entró al baño por si le habia pasado algo. Al entrar vió a una Beckett petrificada

-no, no puedo hacerlo, y si estoy embarazada que voy ha hacer sin Castle.

Alexis le abrazó- no te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos. Beckett miró a Martha que estaba apoyada en la puerta y esta asintió a lo que había dicho su nieta.

Beckett un poco más convencida se hizo la prueba. Cuando iba a mirar el resultado su móvil sonó

- Es Lanie, tengo que cogerlo.

Mientras respondía Alexis le dió el resultado a Beckett

-Kate,hay novedades en el caso de Castle, puedes venir a la morgue?

- Si claro en un rato estoy allí, yo también tengo algo que contarte.- La inspectora colgó un poco asustada, no sabía sie era por el resultado o por lo que le había dicho Lanie.

- Katherine, que te ha dicho? - preguntó Martha?

- Que hay novedades en el caso de Rick

** Continuará..., espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentario, gracias por leer :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por comentar :D, nuevo capi!**

_Beckett llegó a la morgue tan rápido como pudo._

- Que rápido has llegado- comentó Lanie

- Ya sabes se trata de Castle

- ¿Qué me querías contar por teléfono?- preguntó la forense

- No esto es más importante

- Vale cariño pero no se si esto te va a gustar.

Lanie y Beckett se sentaron en dos sillas una enfrente de la otra, Lanie le cogió las manos a Beckett y se dispuso a hablar.

- Verás los técnicos han estado peinando la zona donde ocurrió el accidente en un radio de 5 kilometros- Lanie paró unos segundos y respiró.

- Han encontrado un diente un kilómetro más lejos del coche y las pruebas forenses han determinado que ese diente pertenece a Tysson, es decir, al 3xA

...

El 3xA estaba sujentando a Castle con una mano y apollando el cuchillo que tenía en el cuello con la otra, Castle trataba de moverse, lo que hizo que el cuchillo le provocará una rozadurá en el cuello, pero todavía sin formar herida, el 3xA apretó todavía más, el escritor, pensaba que este era su final, el final de todo, entonces empezó a pensar en su relación con Beckett, su primer beso, que a pesar de ser para distraer a un segurata fue muy real, en su primera noche, y en todos los momentos felices que habían vivido en sus dos años de relación. derepente los recuerdos cesaron cuando el 3xA levantó el cuchillo, creia que se lo iba a clavar, pero contra todo pronóstico, el 3xA lanzó el cuchillo a modo de hacha y se lo clavó a la doctora en toda la frente, lo que provoco que esta muriera en el acto, y lo que dejó a un Castle tembloroso, alucinado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

...

-Beckett, eso significa que Castle se pudo haber defendido, es decir, que fuera secuestrado por el 3xA antes de que el coche quedará en llamas y que el accidente fuera provocado por Tysson para que pensaramos, que Castle había muerto- respondió Lanie

-Además eso no es todo- prosiguió la forense, se giró, cogió una bolsa que contenía un pañuelo que enseño a Kate. Esta le miró extrañada lo que hizo que Lanie continuará- este pañuelo estaba cerca del diente que encontramos, tras analizarlo he descubierto que contiene cloroformo, y restos de las mucosas de Castle.

Beckett abrazó fuertemente a Lanie- ¿porqué pensaste que esta noticia no me iba a gustar? esto es lo mejor que me ha podido contar- se toco la barriga a modo de protección, cosa que no paso desapercibido para la forense.

-No medigas que...- No acabó la frase

- Si Lanie estoy embarazada- se volvieron a abrazar

- ¿de cuanto estas? ¿desde cuando lo sabes?¿porque no me has dicho nada?

- Lanie para, espera, estoy de un mes, lo se desde esta mañana y no te he dicho nada por que tenia que saber primero las novedades del caso de Rick

- ya no le tendré que cuidar sola- A beckett se le escapó una lágrima

-Hey no llores lloras - dijo lanie acariciandole la mejilla y quitandole las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos

- Si Castle hubiera muerto no hubieramos dejado que tu cuidases sola a ese bebé, Espo, Ryan, Martha , Alexis y yo, te hubieramos ayudado, es genial que estes embarazada casi que no me lo creo.

- si... pero...es que no puedo parar de sentirme culpable, no creí a Castle cuando me dijo que el 3xA seguía vivo, el insisitio en poner seguridad en la boda, para evitar que Tysson u otro desalmado nos la jodiese, yo le dije que no quería dos seguratas que cachearán a los invitados, y ahora a pasado esto- explicó una gangosa Beckett

- Kate - Lanie le cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos- nadie le creyó después de todos los disparos, era casi imposible que no le diera

se quedaron unos minutos en silencio cuando Beckett frunció el ceño.

- Kate que ocurre, te conozco y se que estas pensando en algo.

- Estoy pensando que el 3xA es un profesional, y que olvidarse del pañuelo con cloroformo es un error de novatos.

- Desembucha- Lanie sabia que Beckett pensaba en algo más, la conocía demasidado bien

- y si tuvo ayuda

...

Castle aún estaba sorprendido.

- El próxoio serás tú, amenazó Tysson

- sabía que estabas mintiendo, sabia que nunca has querido ni querrás a nadie que no seas a ti mismo y a esa madre tuya que te dejo tirado cuando murió

esto provoca la ira del 3xA que le ata las manos a un poste y le empieza a dar una paliza

- Te vas arepentir del día en que me conociste escritorucho

...

- le tengo que contar esto a Martha y alexis y les diré que voy a volver- Dijo una Beckett más animada marcando el número de móvil de Alexis.

- ¿al trabajo? - preguntó Lanie

- Si, ¿por?

- No puedes volver- respondió Lanie rotundamente, esto dejo a Beckett sorprendida

Continuará...

**espero que os haya gustado comentar por favor **


End file.
